where the staircase ends
by gigicee101
Summary: Blaine and Kurt! falling hard, a new friendship, all the craziness of the Warblers, and something new. lets fill in the gaps of the Klaine story. read and review!
1. when dolphin meets dolphin

_AN: first fanfic, reviews would be nice ; )set in never before kissed till now (with twists of course)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own glee,or any of the characters, songs, etc._

(Kurt's POV)

Dalton was beautiful. It had the feel of an old Victorian mansion. Of course, I knew it was a school, but it felt more like a dream home. All the students seemed to be rushing to one place in particular, but I had no idea where. As I walked down the marble staircase, I decided I better ask someone where to go.

"Hi! Um, excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." I said " My names Blaine." He extended his hand. "uh, Kurt." Oh wow. He was dreamy. His eyes were hazel, I could even go further and say they were gold. But I was spying, so I had to keep my 'cover'. "So, what exactly is going on?" I said.

"The warblers! Every now-and-then they throw an impromptu in the senior commends. Tends to shut the school down for a while." wow, his voice was even dreamier. "Wait, so the glee-club here is kinda cool?" I was curious. "The Warblers are like rock stars" I raised my eyebrows. I didn't expect that."C'mon, I know a shortcut." With that, he grabbed my hand and as we ran down the hallway, I could see it in my mind, being slow-mo, it was so romantic. Even if he wasn't gay.

We walked into a room full of teenage boys. "I stick out like a sore thumb." it was true, I tried to blend in, but lets face it. Kurt Hummel never blends in. "Well, next time don't forget your jacket new kid. You'll fit right in." oh crap. He knew I didn't go to this school. Oh well. " Now if you'll excuse me."

Blaine:

Before you met me, I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

I was astounded. He was practically singing right to me, but I was getting my hopes up.

Warblers: Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I was smiling like a maniac, but I didn't care for some strange reason.

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

he looked me straight in the eye. I was dumbfounded

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

I clapped as loud as I could he was amazing, I mean, they were amazing.


	2. roll with us

Chapter two

"So what did you think" said Blaine as he walked up to me after the performance. "That was amazing." he smiled and we walked down the corridor, into a nice cozy room. "Latte?" Blaine asked "Sure." two of his friends walked in behind him. "This is Wes and David." he first pointed to his right then left. "its very civilized of you to bring me coffee, before beating me up for spying."

I knew they were gonna, why not be nice, maybe they will let me go. "We are not going to beat you up" said Wes.

"Your such a terrible spy that we thought it was sorta endearing." said David. So they weren't going to beat me up. Good. "which made me think 'spying' wasn't the reason you came." said Blaine "Can I ask you guys a question?" They didn't say anything so I took that as okay "Are you guys all gay?" they laughed, causing me to blush a little. "Uh, no, I mean, I am, but these guys have girlfriends." I screamed a little on the inside. I had finally fallen for someone who was actually gay.

"this is not a gay school. We just have a zero-tolerance no bullying policy." said David "Everyone gets treated the same, no matter what they are. Its pretty simple." I was having flash backs of Karofsky shoving me into lockers, calling me fag or fairy. My eyes started getting glossy. "Would you guys excuse us?" asked Blaine

"Take it easy Kurt." said Wes as the two left, my drifted down to Blaine kind eyes, then down to the floor.

"So I take it your having trouble with school." said Blaine still looking at me. " I am the only person, out of the closet at my school. I-I tried to stay strong about it, but theirs this neanderthal that has made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice." tears were falling down my face. I looked up at Blaine.

"I know how you feel. I got taunted at my old school, and it really." he paused. "pissed me off. I even complained to the faculty. They were sympathetic but you could tell no one cared. It was like, if your gay, your life is gonna be miserable. Sorry nothing we can do about it." I looked at the floor "so I left. I came here. Simple as that" I looked at him, our eyes connected.

"So you have to options. I would love to tell you to roll here, but tuition is steep, and I know its not an option for everybody. Or you could refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, and you have a chance right now to teach him." I was amazed, and slightly uplifted. "How?" I asked. "Confront him. Call him out. I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away. And it is something I really regret. Come on, I think you better get going, but here's my number, just in case." I

stood and he grabbed my hand. Then we walked to my car. " What school do you go to exactly?" Blaine asked "oh, uh McKinley high, in Lima. "whoa, that's like an hour from hear."said Blaine "Ya, now we can both be glad I have a car." we walked into the parking lot. "that black navigator is mine." I said, hoping he liked cars. "Were did you get that?" asked Blaine. I felt smug. "My dad owns a repair shop. Hummels Tire and Lube. I work there every summer." Blaine had stopped walking. "i didn't expect that." I chuckled "by the look on your face, I can tell." Blaine looked at the ground. "So uh, text me later, if you ever need something ,okay?" said Blaine. "My pleasure." with that I started the car and drove off campus.


	3. Plans for you

_AN: let me know if you want to see some more of this story from Blaine's point of view, or if Kurt's is better._

Chapter 3

When I got home, I was in a daze, I drifted into the kitchen to find my dad. He looked mad. "where have you been? I got a call from school saying you skipped your classes. Its eight. You missed Friday dinner." I completely forgot. Well it would be better to tell the truth, but not the full truth "Dad I was at Dalton. I was told to go by my friends.

I was checking out the competition." well, that's not a lie, I really did check out the competition. Blaine was really hot. I think I did well."The whole story, Kurt." ugh "Somehow Blaine made my name sound better."

"Who's Blaine?" my dad said. Oh my gaga I said that out loud. " Um one of the guys I met. We're friends." I looked up at my dad. He didn't look fooled. "He's gay isn't he." I was blushing from my head to my toes. "Um, ya, but we are just friends dad, I promise." I wished Blaine was here, he would know what to say. On second thought, my dad would scare him away so maybe not... "Fine. Dinners in the fridge." I thanked Gaga for that.

I opened the fridge and inside was a salad. I grabbed it and ate, not realizing how hungry I was. Afterwords, I took a shower and got into my pj's and got into bed. _I think your pretty without any makeup on._ His voice filled With that I drifted into a Blaine filled sleep.

(Blaine's POV)

I walked back into Dalton in a daze. "He's head over heals already. I think he broke a Warbler record." said Jeff. "Hey Blaine, what did you think of Kurt's hair," said Wes "Or His eyes." said Nick "Or his-" but David didn't get to finish cause I put a finger to his mouth. "Yes I like him, but we're just friends." I stated "and his hair is hot, his eyes are stunning, and David, you were saying?" the group just smirked at me.

"What? whats so funny?" the group looked at Niff. "We didn't do anything." said Wevid. I glared at Nick and Jeff. They just gave a barley innocent look, as if they were challenging him. "Fine. I'm going to my dorm, I have work to do. "We'll come with you." said Wes.

" So Blaine, what did you guys talk about?" asked David. "That is for Kurt to tell, not me." I was his mentor now. Not anything more, I sighed. "So why are you coming to my dorm with me?" I asked. Silence is golden, unless your with the Warblers, then its very very suspicious. "We want to see your face." My face? "What did you do." I shook my head and laughed. I grabbed my key and open the door. Inside my room there were hundreds of pictures On my wall of Kurt and I just met him today.

" How, did you guys do this, I just met Kurt today. "We did it while you were talking to Kurt." said Jeff. "We got the picture off Facebook, then hacked into the art room and printed it on the printers." Nick and Jeff looked at each other and smirked. "Nice job Jeffey." "Same to you Nicky." I walked into the room. "Oh and thank Wes for the idea." I would. But not right now. I needed sleep. Otherwise I wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night, and my plan would fail. I'm gonna take his gavel.

_Review!_


	4. Gamme the Gavel

_N: enjoy! This one took awhile, but I got it done. Phew!_

_Chapter 4_

(Blaine's POV)

I woke up around 3am and lucky for me, I knew Wes was staying at Dalton this weekend because his parents were out of town. I walked to his dorm, dressed in black. I opened his door with the key I had taken from him a few weeks ago.

I walked into his room and sure enough, his gavel had a tiny bed of its own. I took a picture of it, just in case. I put on a black glove, cause it would be more like the old murder mystery movies. I loved them.

I grabbed the gavel, and in its place, I put a little note, explaining its absence. I slipped out of the room, and hid the precious gavel. I walked back to my room, switched back into my pj's and drifted back into sleep.

**Far off in the night, well really not so far at all, a child screams in agony to find his gavel missing. **When I woke up I grabbed my phone, and texted Kurt...

(Kurt POV

Blaine

**Kurt)**

I wake up to hear: _I think your pretty without any makeup on. _I had set Katy Perrys _teenage dream_ as my new ring tone. I pick up my phone, its a text from Blaine.

_Hey! Whats up? XD_

I quickly texted back

**Nothing much you? 3**

He replied when I was doing my skin regimen

_I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee today? XD_

I squealed on the inside

**Sure, I would love to! 3**

_meet you at the Lima Bean in ten! XD_

**K! 3**

Ten minutes later..

"Hey Kurt!" I loved it when he said my name.

"Hey Blaine its good to see you!" We hugged and then got in line to order.

Being a Saturday morning there was only one person in front of us. "Hello and welcome to the Lima Bean, and what would you like today?" said the girl, a little to warmly for a normal greeting.

I felt jealousy rage through me, even though we met yesterday. "I'll have a medium drip, and Kurt?" he looked at me "I'll have a grande nonfat mocha." I started to take out my wallet. "Nope, I got this one." He was so polite, it wasn't fair. "Are you sure?" I asked in protest "positive." he looked at me and smiled. It was just enough to make my heart flutter.

We went back to a table and sat down. Seeing him in normal clothes for the first time, he was more relaxed. He had on red t-shirt, blue skinny jeans,Checkered suspenders, and a yellow bow-tie. It fit him. "let me see the receipt." Blaine faltered then handed it to me

On the bottom in red pen it said "Call me! 736-583-3888, Jessica" the anger boiled within my skin. I

watched the girl walk over with our drinks and wink at Blaine. "Sorry, I don't play for your team." she looked dumbfounded. She looked at him then at me. Then she walked away.

"Do you get that a lot?" I asked. "Well sometimes, ya." Blaine looked at me sheepishly. I chuckled. "Your ridiculous." at that moment a very angry Wes walked in. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH GAMMA!" I looked at Blaine questioningly. "It's his precious gavel, he named it gamma." said Blaine with a smirk. "I KNOW YOU HAVE IT." screamed Wes. "I have no idea what your talking about and please stop screaming." Blaine finished with a smile "YOU! I mean, you took gamma in the middle of the night because we covered your room with-" Blaine stopped him "Tell him and I will burn gamma"

"AH HA! So you did steal her! WHERE IS SHE!" Everyone in the room was staring at us, and Blaine looked like he could to care less. "look no further then your dreams, that is where your gavel lays." said Blaine. "a riddle!?" Wes looked horrified and ran all the way to his car to go back to Dalton. "What was that all about?" I asked, cause after that I deserved to know. "He pulled a prank on me, and now I pull the strings. He's very bad at riddles." Blaine said with an evil grin. "Where did you hide it?" I wondered. "That is for me to know and Wes and everyone else to find out." he stated. My phone buzzed and my dad was telling me to come home. "Hey. Sorry but I gotta run, my dad needs my at the garage." I sighed. "No it's fine, text you later." Blaine was so sweet and polite, I wondered if he even had feelings for anyone.


	5. lady boys

_AN: hang with me, the fluff is coming. Reviews would be nice. I take prompts _

Chapter 5 two days later back at school...

Blaine's POV

Kurt was wonderful. I thought about him all the way back to my dorm. I wondered if it was to soon to text back. "AHHHHHHH! Um, dad, hi." it was my dad. He had sent me to camps and did tons of things to squish the 'gay' out of me. What hurtful words was he going to say now? "Son. There's a girl moving in next door. Shes your age. I wondered if you wanted to meet her." his face was strict. He was holding himself back. I could tell he hated the sight of me. "I told you I'm gay, you can't change that. Leave. Now." I glared at him. He glared back. With a huff, he left. Where's my mom? She just stands in the corner, doesn't say anything. I will spit on their graves. But I would never admit that. I'm a gentlemen. I walk into the choir room. I would do what I always do. "Warbler Blaine. Your late. Said Wes. "I'm sorry. My dad came to me. Now if you dont mind. I'm going to sing."

Blaine:

Ever wonder about what he's doing How it all turned to lies Sometimes I thinkthat it's better to never ask why  
Warblers:

Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die You've gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try  
Eh, eh, eh  
Blaine:

Funny how the heart can be deceiving More than just a couple times Why do we fall in love so easy Even when it's not right  
Warblers:

Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die You've gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try  
Blaine:

Ever worried that it might be ruined And does it make you wanna cry? When you're out there doing what you're doing Are you just getting by? Tell me are you just getting by by by  
Warblers:

Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die You've gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try  
Blaine: You gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try (1)

I felt better. "Thanks guys." everyone nodded in approval. I took out my phone and texted Kurt.

Kurt's POV

Start me up Start me up  
Rachel:

Tommy used to work on the docks Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck. It's tough, oh so tough

Glee girls:

We gotta hold on ready or not You live the for the fight when that's all that you've got  
Start me up We're half way there Oh livin' on a prayer  
Start me up We'll make it i swear Oh livin' on a prayer  
Mercedes:

If you start me up (uh) Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got I can't compete with riders in the other heat, yeah yeah

Thats my girl! go 'cedes! BZZZZZZZZZZ

**from Blaine: Courage **

I smiled. That small word made my world blow up.

I'll make a grown man cry, I'll make a grown man give it a shot Start me up

We're half way there Oh livin' on a prayer  
Start me up We'll make it i swear Oh, livin' on a prayer  
Livin' on a prayer  
(instrumental break)  
Oh, we gotta hold on, ready or not You live for the fight when that's all that you've got  
Start me up Oh, we're half way there Oh, livin' on a prayer Take my hand, we'll make it i swear, Oh livin' on a prayer  
Start me up If you start me up i'll never stop (i'll never stop) Livin' on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it i swear Oh, livin on a prayer  
Oh, we're half way there Oh , livin' on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it i swear, Oh livin' on a prayer (we're almost there)  
Livin' on a prayer You gotta start me up!

**later..**

Courage. One word. 7 letters, 4 vowels, 3 consonants, 2 syllables.

All of a sudden I'm being shoved into a locker, by guess who. It's now or never.

"HEY! I am talking to you." wow that sounded better in my head... "Girls locker room's next door." he's such an ignorant fool. "What, is your problem." I scowled "excuse me?" ugh "What are you so scared of." I wanted to know now. "'sides you sneaking in hear to peak at my junk?" I hate him! "ya every straight guys nightmare. That all us gays are secretly out to Melisa convert you, well guess what ham hock. YOUR NOT MY TYPE!" oh god. "That right?" now or never Kurt... "ya, I don't hit on chubby boys who sweat to much and are going to be bald by the time their thirty." wow that was awesome "do not push me hummel" I looked at his fist. "you gonna hit me? Do it." "DONT PUSH ME" hit me cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me as much as I could punch the ignoramus out of you." "get out of my face!" "you are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how very ordinary you are." then he grabbed my face and kissed me. He tried to go in for another, but I pushed him away. It was my first kiss. He took away my first kiss. He pounded the locker and left. I was horrified. I went straight to the school nurse, and told her I didn't feel good and I was going home. Seeing my pale skin and queasiness she let me go. I went straight to Dalton. Blaine came with me and I explained on the way. When we got back, it was almost lunch time. "Thanks again for coming." I truly was thankful. "don't mention it, just let me do the talking. I got your back" Karofsky walked down the stairs he scowled at us. "excuse me." Always the gentlemen. "Hey lady boys. This your boyfriend Kurt?"

_and this is where I leave you more chapters coming soon._

_1 Try by pink_


	6. Where's Gamma?

_chapter 6_

_Kurt's POV_

"This your boyfriend Kurt?" Why was Karofsky so ignorant? "Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." said Blaine. He was such a gentlemen. "I gotta go to class." he started walking away. It was a bad excuse, and we weren't going to let it work.

"Kurt told me what you did." How was Blaine still being nice to this neanderthal? I may never know. "Oh, and what was that?" like he didn't know... "You kissed me." he looked around "psh, I don't know what your talking about.

" He tried to walk away. "Seems like your a little bit confused, and that's totally normal. It's a hard thing to come to terms with and you should know your not alone." Karofsky raced up the steps and pushed Blaine into the chain-link fence

"Do not push me." Blaine put his hands up in response. "You have to stop this!" I pushed him away from Blaine. He walked away. "Well he's not coming back anytime soon." Blaine was amazing. I sat down. I kept thinking of how a coward had stolen my first kiss.

"What's going on? Why are you so upset?" Blaine sat down next to me. " Because until yesterday I have never been kissed. At least on that counted.

Blaine's POV

He took away Kurt's first kiss. I would punch him if he were still here, but that wouldn't be the right thing to do. I would've kissed him right there if it wasn't crowded with other students. "Come on, I'll take you out to lunch."

We went to the Lima Bean. We both needed coffee and scones. We talked about the new Teen Vogue. After that, we parted ways. I went back to Dalton. He went back to McKinley. I walked through the dorms with a angry look on my face.

He took away Kurt's first Kiss. I was going to find a way to make this okay. "HEY BLAINE!" it was Nick and Jeff. "We're going to Chucky Cheese. Want to Come?" I would've loved to go, but I couldn't. I wasn't in the mood. "Hey Blaine, want to go laser tagging?" said Wes and David. "Um, I'm not really in the mood." They walked away.

**Mean While...**

"Guys this is BAD. Blaine doesn't want to do anything. It's operation get Klaine together." everyone agreed with Wes. "So what are we going to do?" Wes asked. "We could kidnap them and throw them in a closet, till they make out." said one of the Warblers.

"Um, good idea, but let's try for something that won't scar them." everyone chuckled. "We could get the New Directions to come and have a party (no booze) and then play 7 minutes in heaven. We tell them to pick Kurt, and we pick Blaine." said David. "Nope, not surprising enough." Wes looked around the room. "what NO ONE has a good idea?" Nick and Jeff looked at each other then raised their hands. "We think we should plan a romantic dinner in the astrology room." they looked at Wes. "WAIT! That's where my gavel is!Blaine said it would be no further then my dreams. Like the stars." Wes ran up the stairs down a few hallways up some more stairs and into the room. He looked everywhere. All the Warblers joined him in the search. . "hey Wes? Look up." sure enough, his gavel was tied up by a piece of sting to the ceiling. "Quick get me the ladder!" they brought the ladder and a pair of scissors. He cut it down. "YES! gamma I missed you soooo much" he looked down to see everyone else holding back laughter. "BANG BANG this is where we will have the dinner so here's the plan..."

_and this is where I leave you. More chapters soon to come! Review!_


	7. kurt in a blazer?

Chapter 7

Kurt's POV

My dad just got married! The wedding couldn't have gone better, and fine was the best with the surprise brother dance. But it's going to be sad to tell glee club I'm transferring to Dalton. I walked into the choir room with a grim face.

"Hey Kurt, I want to talk to you about this amazing idea I have for a solo for you at sectionals." Said Mr. Shue. Now he tells me... "Can I make an announcement first?" I asked "ya" I looked at my friends. I was going to miss them so much. "First, I wanted to thank you guys for what you did for my dad's wedding. Especially Finn." Finn looked at me then at Rachel.

"It's nice to know I have great friends here as well as a true brother; which is why it's so hard for me to leave." I was almost crying. "What do you mean leave." said Quinn. "I'm transferring to Dalton Academy. Immediately.

My parents are using the money they saved up for their honey moon. To pay for the tuition. " Everyone looked at me in dismay. "Kurt you can't leave." said Tina. Everyone nodded their heads in approval. "What the hell dude, why don't we talk about this first."

I rolled my eyes at the 'dude'. "I'm sorry Finn but there is nothing to talk about. Karofsky is coming back tomorrow so that means I won't be."

Sam was next to speak up. "Dude we can protect you." all the guys nodded. "Ya, we can form a perimeter around you like the secret service." said puck.

Finn agreed. I shake my head. "The only thing that can protect me is at Dalton. A zero-tolerance anti-bullying policy. It's enforced." Mr. Shue gives a nod of agreement.

"But, Kurt that means you'll be against us at sectionals." said Rachel. As pushy as she was, she had a point this time and everyone started to realize. Santana put a hand up in protest. "But, Kurt." I couldn't look into Mercedes eyes.

I was crying and I was sad, and I was leaving the people that stood by me. "I'm sorry, I have to go." I turned and walked away. I put a box of things into my car, that were from my school locker. I texted Blaine.

**Hey Blaine can we meet 4 coffee?**

_**Course! Be there in at 12**_

**Um sure I have news.**

_**What news?**_

**You'll see**

I walked into the Lima Bean thirty minutes later. Blaine was still in his uniform. Oh ya. The uniform. IM GONNA HAVE TO WEAR A UNIFORM! I would deal with that later. "Hey Blaine. Do you think I'll get my own dorm?" he didn't give a second glance. "Ya of cour-" He stared at me. " K-Kurt? Are you transferring to Dalton."

I smiled "Yes." His eyes got bigger and he smiled. "YAY! Your going to going the warblers and we'll be neighbors. This is going to be awesome." I was excited with Blaine but I still was kinda sad about leaving my friends.

Like my mom used to say "A friend is someone who believes in you when you don't believe in yourself." and the ND did. "I'm transferring tomorrow." Blaine spit out his coffee.

Blaine's POV

Kurt was coming to Dalton. I would have to ask the Dean if Kurt and I can share my room, because I am all alone. I AM FREAKING OUT! _Snap yourself out of it Blaine you know your just friends._ "So' Kurt. What made you decide to come to Dalton."

He looked at me then said " I don't really want to talk about it I'll tell you some other time." I noticed that his eyes were red an puffy.

"Kurt come with me." I said. "Where are we going?" I had a good idea that would cheer Kurt up. "Dalton." I smiled at him. He looked at me with curiosity then dropped his gaze to my blazer then back up.

"I'm guessing someone does not want to wear the blazer." he nodded. "Just tell your dad. Kurt quickly texted his dad then we were off.

**Kurt and Blaine toured all over Dalton. Blaine showed him dorms, the choir room, the library, and the cafeteria. Kurt went home very happy.**

**_Mean while..._**

Guys! Jeff ran into the choir room where all of the warblers (excluding Blaine) were sitting. "Guys, it has been confirmed. Kurt is coming to Dalton." Wes looked at jeff like it was too good to be true. "How did you guys get Kurt to transfer?"

Nick looked smug. "Well, I went to Kurt's school, which by the way it a hell hole, and found these jocks, and I could just tell they hated Kurt, so I pretended I was on the phone with Kurt. I made it look as If I was his boyfriend and they came up to me and I ran.

Some how, they did something to Kurt that made him want to transfer and I just got the news." all of the Warblers looked stunned.

"But that means Kurt got hurt. Why would you do that?" it was Jeff's turn to speak. "He did it so Kurt would call Blaine. They would bond, then Kurt would tell Blaine that he was transferring and Blaine would come here and rip down his poster of Kurt.

Which he did." niff looked at each other lovingly. "love you Jeffey." Jeff smiled. "Same here Nicky." Wes interrupted their gaze. "Okay time for part two..."


	8. AN

im so sorry i cant have the next chapter up till Saturday. i will have it up by then!


	9. cry for me?

_AN: thanks so much for following my story and reviewing. I should have the next few chapters up by next Saturday_

Chapter 8

Kurt's POV

I walked through the front doors at Dalton. The rental mini moving truck was right behind me. Along with all my family and friends from glee club. "Kurt this Madonna poster rocks." I smiled "Thanks Merc." I walked up to Blaine who was going to help me find the room.

I showed him the card. "Oh great that's right across my room. You get the room to yourself this year, but next year you'll have to share." I said my thanks but I was not certain that I would stay. Even if I had to get a few slushy in the face. "okay Merc, put the poster on the bed. Dad careful that's antique! Could you put that in the corner?"

My dad put my mom's old cabinet in the corner. I couldn't bring a lot so I brought posters, wall décor and the cabinet. It was small. Brown and had detail. I kept little things of my mom in there. "Hey' Kurt I gotta go, but I'll see you at warbler practice at three."

Blaine left and I ordered people around till my room was perfect. I looked at the clock. I wa going to be late for practice, but if I hurried I would make it there on time. I ran down the halls and I stopped at the door.

I fixed my tie and hair. All of a sudden the doors were opening. "And now lets welcome our newest audition to the warblers, Kurt Hummel!" Wes's voice seemed happy, but you could never tell with him. The group applauded.

I had walked down the hallway and gotten high fives instead of sneers. It was heaven. Wes banged his gavel. "And our oldest tradition, for our newest Warbler, an actual warbler." I looked down at Blaine. "Kurt, meet Pavarotti." I loved the little bird immediately.

"Kurt, this bird is from a line of unbroken canaries since 1891. It's your job to carry on this Warbler legacy." Blaine handed me the cage. I was going to put this on my mothers cabinet. Pav would love it. "Protect him. That bird is you voice." Wes added. This bird seemed more important then me at the moment.

"Hey I'll bring him to work with me. Weekends I volunteer at a stray cat rescue. Its at the bottom of a coal mine. That was a joke. I d-don't work at the bottom of a coal mine." It had sounded funnier in my head.

"Let the council come to order. Today we discuss the set list for sectionals." I spoke up. "Council?" I looked around. "We don't have a director. Every year we elect three upper-class men to lead the group. Don't worry, we all get a say." I smiled.

"Fantastic. I have a lot of ideas. Warblers if I may? Now I can't deny that the warblers vocals are absolutely dreamy, But I believe that our set list this year should have a little show biz. glam. I think we should open with Rio my Duran Duran."

I looked at David. "Uh, the council is responsible for the song selection." Wes cut in "But we appreciate your enthusiasm, it will come in handy one day when you are sitting behind this desk." my face fell, My ideas were shot down faster then Rachel could get solos.

I walked out of practice a little glum. "Hey Kurt wait up!" Blaine raced down the stairs. "I saw that glee club was hard for you today, seeing your ideas shot down like that."

Darn right. "It's just a different energy in there. Not better or worse just something I'll have to get used to." I looked down. I missed my old glee club. "And we recognize that. So we have a tradition at this school for rewarding a student with a good attitude. SO, we would like you to audition for a solo." My face lit up.

"For sectionals?" he nodded "for sectionals. Sing something good." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I was going to sing one of my favorites from Amy Winehouse. With a little help from Rachel I was ready to go. (_AN: I know he visits Rachel but I'm cutting that out)_

It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel  
That I still need your love after all that I've done

You won't believe me  
All you will see is a girl you once knew  
Although she's dressed up to the nines  
At sixes and sevens with you

I had to let it happen, I had to change  
Couldn't stay all my life down at heel  
Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun

So I chose freedom  
Running around, trying everything new  
But nothing impressed me at all  
I never expected it to  
Have I said too much?  
There's nothing more I can think of to say to you.  
But all you have to do is look at me to know  
That every word is true

Don't cry for me Argentina  
The truth is I never left you  
All through my wild days  
My mad existence  
I kept my promise  
Don't keep your distance

And as for fortune, and as for fame  
I never invited them in  
Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired

They are illusions  
They are not the solutions they promised to be  
The answer was here all the time  
I love you and hope you love me

Don't cry for me Argentina

Have I said too much?  
There's nothing more I can think of to say to you.  
But all you have to do is look at me to know  
That every word is true

People stared at me. They clapped. Blaine looked amazed and horrified all at the same time. They told me and Niff to wait in the hall. "So How many times have you guys auditioned?" I asked. "3" said Nick. "6" said Jeff "wow" I was not getting this solo. "Nick, Jeff; congrats your moving on." said Blaine. The guys got up amazed. I looked at the floor. I could feel the tears threatening to fall.

_An: and this is where i leave you. i will try to update but im going on vacation for a little bit. so bear with me. THANKS! (oh and review and fallow!) _


	10. love comes with plans for

_As you wish, I have given you more of Blaine's POV and I'm SO SO SORRY I couldn't update_

**Chapter 10 (Blaine's POV)**

"Any sage advice?" Kurt asked. I felt so bad. I could tell Kurt wanted nothing more then to fit in. He looked like he was about to cry. I wanted to go up and hug him and tell him everything was going to be all right, but I didn't know that it was going to be all right. Being my dapper self I would never tell a lie.

"Don't try so hard next time." REALLY ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME?! Kurt Hummel has the most beautiful voice (And body, smile eyes. Oh I really love his eyes) in the world and I just told him to not try so hard? WHY DID I SAY THAT?

"I did not realize that caring was frowned upon." Kurt looked hurt. I have to make this better. " I don't know how it worked at your old school but did you notice that we all wear uniforms around here?" of course he noticed he's one of the most intelligent people I've ever met. "It's about being part of the team." my voice was quiet.

I was on the verge of crying and I can't cry. I have to be Kurt's mentor. Put your feeling aside Blaine."I guess I'm just used to having to scream to get noticed." I notice you Kurt. I notice everything about you... "Your not going to make it as a warbler if all you care about is getting noticed." I'm killing him AND me right now. "your right. I'm sorry." he was crying. I sat next to him. "I know it is going to take some getting use to but you will fit in soon enough. I promise."

Usually I can say all the right things but when I'm around him it's...different. I have to talk to Wes...

**later in Wesley's dorm...**

"Wes I don't know what happening. Every minute around Kurt is crazy. And its heaven. And hell. And I feel like kissing him. At the same time I want to run. My mind is going mad." I sat on Wes's bed and stared at the floor.

The more I thought of Kurt the more I missed him. "Blaine being a junior Doctor, I

now know that you have the strongest case of something incurable. Your in **Love**." It hit me. I loved Kurt. But what if Kurt Doesn't like me?

"Okay, now go pack we leave at six. See you then." This I not good. I just so happen to have a key to Kurt's dorm and his room is right across mine. Mind out of the gutter, mind out of the gutter. Dapper thoughts. STOP THINKING ABOUT KURT!

Speaking of Kurt...Be cool Blaine. There was a knock at the door. "Hey Wes the-" Wes put has hand over hi mouth and Nick looked at me. Hi eyes widened. "OH, heyyyyy Blaine. How you doing?" He handed Wes a slip of paper. "Hey Blaine I got to go. um. Bye!" what was that about?...

**GETTING KLAINE TOGETHER MEETING! GET YOUR *(&%(# $U*#% BUTT DOWN TO THE CHOIR ROOM! REMEMBER THE PASSWORD! No password no entry. (Kurt and Blaine not allowed)**

"Really guys? Fliers? Blaine or Kurt might find one of these." Nick got up "Wes be cool" snickers from around the room "these are special papers that will disintegrate after 20 minutes. Or we could just throw them in the fire." Jeff laughed. He kissed Nick "Good one babe!" most of the Warblers made fake barf sounds. Niff gave them glares. "Okay then. Remember the plan?" it was a pretty complicated plan so the warblers glared at Wes like "You seriously think we would memorize them?" okay here is the plan. Pass these around the room. After the meeting they ALL go in the fire.

**1 get Kurt to transfer.**

"CHECK!" shouts Niff

**2 Blaine and Kurt fall in love**

"DONE" all the warblers shout  
**3 Blaine and Kurt get a night in the same bed**

"We got that one DOWN!"

**4 Kurt admits he likes Blaine**

Piece of cake! Shouts David

**5Party!**

BYOB bitches! Wes glared at them. "Bring your own boa!"

**6spin the bottle**

*Nick and Jeff start to make out*

**7 20 minutes in heaven**

*tongue is added*

**8 force ; )**

"kid nap them, throw them in the closet, let them out when we hear smooching!

**9 KLAINE IS TOGETHER!**

" not so easy" says Wes "But doable... okay then this meeting is over! Wes bangs his gavel. THROW ALL your papers in the fire. Everyone does as such.

**Kurt's POV**

We had to get up so early. And they wouldn't let me bring my haircare luggage. I only had 4 suitcases for the stuff. When we get there, We are told which room we were in. I would be bunking with Blaine. Tonight is going to be awesome!

I walked into the room and there was only one bed. I would be sleeping in the same bed as Blaine. Watch the thoughts Hummel... he does not like you. "hey Blaine!" I ran up and hugged him. He has the best hugs in the world.

"There is only one bed." said Blaine. "Um ya. I can sleep on the floor if you want." he looked at me and said. "I would never let you do that." I felt there was something he wanted to tell me. He had this look in his big...hazel...gold...kind...loving...snap yourself out of it Kurt! I didn't say anything. Nor did he.

Then I asked if he wanted to watch RENT. Of course he wanted to he told me and I popped it in the player. We sat on the couch. Soon enough, we drifted to sleep. When I woke up, his arms were around me and he was smiling in his sleep. I was not going to move. I looked at the time and we still had like three hours till sound check.

Then Blaine sat up. "Heyyy. What time?" he was half asleep. He looked like a tired puppy. I wanted to kiss his nose. "like two thirty" he smiled. "that means there is time to..." but he didn't finish his sentence. He flopped back down bringing me with him. We both fell asleep.

_and this is where i leave you. please review!_


	11. really hot curls

_i did not update for a while so my gift to you is a semi chapter!_

chapter 10 and 1/2

its Blaine's POV, DUH!

I woke up to an angel sleeping next to me. Wait. Angels don't sleep do they? No that's Kurt. WOAH. Kurt is asleep next to me. His lips are two centimeters from mine! I could just lean forward...no. Kurt needs a mentor not a boyfriend. But I love him. "hey sleepy head." Kurt's voice was...sexy? "Um hey Kurt, What time is it?" he looked at the clock.

"Oh gaga! We have ten minutes to be in sound check!" I jumped up. I grabbed my blazer and took a quick look at my hair. My hair was really curly. I hated my curly hair. "Your hair is curly?" Kurt looked stunned. _An: Kurt would totally be thinking: OH MY GAGA he has curly hair. Total turn on. Now back to the story. _

He walked up to me. I was at loss for words. "Uh uh um ya! I guess." he blinked. "i can never tell because of your gel helmet." I put on a fake hurt face. "Ouch that one really hurt Kurt. Right there." I pointed to my heart "I'm guessing you like it?" he paused then blurted out "I think it's hot." he blushed from head to his toes. He turned and walked out of the room without checking his hair.


	12. damn candy

It's Chapter 11 aca-bitches!

Blaine's POV _(I watched pitch perfect this weekend and I will be coming out with a short story for Beca and Jesse)_

I was stunned. His voice echoed in my head. " I think it's hot" he must of meant it differently. I really hoped that he did like me tho. I looked at the clock. I was late. I ran down to the auditorium. The auditorium was pretty big. "Where have you been. Your five minutes late." exclaimed Wes. "I'm sorry I fell asleep." he smirked. What I didn't know was that Kurt used that same excuse. He was blushing a little bit.

Then Wes became council-zilla. He started demanding things and yelling at everyone. His girlfriend stopped by and said hi and he said "what the hell if why are people interrupting- OH hi Stacie!" then went up to hug a very surprised Stacie. Nick and Jeff laughed so hard. Wes said goodbye and walked up to us.

" okay I think we have practiced enough."with that everyone left. I looked around for Kurt. I spotted him dashing out of the room. I ran after him, getting looks from the Warblers in the process. "Kurt!" I yelled his name. He looked back but kept moving, I was catching up. I grabbed his arm. "Ow! Blaine. What do you want." He looked me in the eyes and my knees threatened to give way. "Kurt why are you running."

He looked around. "I'm...oh I see Rachel. I'm gonna go say hi. Later!" he walked away. I did the same.

(_Kurt's POV)_

"Carb loading?" she was ordering candy. "Puck got Lauren Zizes to take your place and she won't go on without her damn candy!" she looked stressed. Heck when was Rachel not stressed. "she has a warm body, Hey! Did you get your solo?" she looked at me hopefully "Sadly no." she looked genuinely sad for me

"Oh wow. If you didn't get a solo then they must be really good, we are doomed. Wow that was selfish, what I meant to say was wow, that really sucks, I'm sure you were really good."

she smiled. "Oh I was, I mean I think I was. Being in the warblers has really made me question myself." she looked down.

"What has become of us Kurt?" she looked up again and sat down. "So do you miss us?" I smiled "I do. Being warbler is great, but they don't appreciate my individuality as much as you guys did, and I can't help but think I let you guys down." she shook her head. "You were not safe at McKinley anymore" I smiled "How come you were never this nice to me when I was your teammate?" she leaned forward

"Because you were my only real competition." we laughed and then hugged. "So how's Finn, I feel bad. I haven't really spoken to him since the wedding." she looked down again. " I haven't either. I found out about him and Santana." oh Rachel... "Wait you didn't know about that?" she looked stunned. Blaine interrupted just then and told me the Warblers were taking our places. "Well it was good talking to you Kurt." I smiled as I walked away and yelled over my shoulder "Good to see you too!" Blaine smiled.

**okay thanks for reading, and thanks so much for reading my story. Love the comments guys so I must be doing something right!**


	13. so proud!

**WARBLER MEETING! (blaine and kurt not allowed)**

"Okay lets get to it. Blaine and Kurt look a little...Awkward. Something really adorable went on and One of them said something, I'm thinking it was Kurt." Nick got up. "Kurt told Blaine his curls were hot." everyone laughed. Wes looked like he was about to throw up rainbows. That could be taken as good and bad.

"So now there is a new plan because the old one is a little...forceful." most people agreed, but of course Niff were a little mad. "but the new plan is to get them to spend a s much time together. Then Nick, your ex boyfriend whats his name?

I don't remember, but we get Blaine to go on a coffee date with him. Blaine will be stupid, want to sing a song, the ex will say no, Kurt will comfort Blaine, Kurt will be jealous the whole time, and Kurt will tell Blaine he likes him.

Blaine will either say yes or say he does not want to screw it up, being a mentor to Kurt. We will plan from there." Nick pretended like he was about to cry. "I'm so proud of you for coming up with that Wes. So proud." he started fake sobbing into Jeff's blazer.


	14. onstage sadness

Chapter 12

(Blaine's POV)

Kurt and I joined the rest of the Warblers backstage. We got in our places and were ready. I was a little nervous but I'm used to having solo's. _You can do this. _I told myself again. It sucked Kurt didn't get a solo he had the most amazing voice.

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

I began to sing.

_Your lipstick stains_ _On the front lobe of my_ _Left-side brains_ _I knew I wouldn't forget you_ And so I went and let you Blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam _The smell of you in every_ _Single dream I dream_ _I knew when we collided_ _You're the one I have decided_ _Who's one of my kind_

I glanced at Kurt. I could tell he was a little upset, but Kurt; Kurt always did something COMPLTLY different then what I expect him to. I gave him a smile.

Hey soul sister Ain't that mister mister On the radio, stereo _The way you move ain't fair, you know_ Hey soul sister _I don't wanna miss_ _A single thing you do_ _Tonight_  
Hey, hey, hey  
The way you can cut a rug _Watching you is the only drug I need_ So gangster, I'm so thug You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
_You see, I can be myself now finally_ _In fact there's nothing I can't be_ _I want the world to see you'll be with me_  
Hey soul sister Ain't that mister mister On the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair, you know Hey soul sister I don't wanna miss A single thing you do Tonight

Hey, hey, hey, hey Tonight Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Tonight

Just in time _I'm so glad you have_ _A one track mind like me_ You gave my life direction _A game show love connection_ _We can't deny_  
_I'm so obsessed_ _My heart is bound to beat_ _Right out my untrimmed chest_ I believe in you Like a virgin, you're Madonna And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind  
Hey soul sister Ain't that mister mister On the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair, you know Hey soul sister I don't wanna miss A single thing you do Tonight

People clapped. We walked off the stage, passing the New Directions. I ran up to Kurt. "That was awesome. We are totally going to win. No doubt." he agreed. I saw Nick and Jeff waving at us. "We better go see what they want." Kurt said.

"And now, Head Judge, associate Director, of the Ohio Department of motor vehicles, Mr. Pete Sosnowski." _{that took me forever} _

"Thank you, and thank you to all the groups who have preformed here today. We have had a serious, good time. You know what else is a serious good time? Taking two minutes to save a life. By filling out An organ donor card. Its never to late to donate." Oh god I hope we win. "In third place" no us. Not us.

"The hipsters. Thank you. Drive carefully." He handed the hipsters their trophy. "And now. The winner of this years West Central Sectionals is." he paused. Then chuckled. "It's a tie." okay. At least we didn't lose? But we didn't win either. "Congratulations. You're all going to the regionals." We walked off the stage. Everyone looked a little down, but at least we get to go to Regionals?

_K cool. I am so sorry I have not been updating, I have had midterms. Fun stuff right?_ _anyways there is this really awesome story I am reading it's called Broadway Idol, You guys should check it out!_


	15. cold

Chapter 13?

_so im working on a new story, its called One Quest. Check it out! I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't been updating, my 'creative flow' kinda got jammed, but I'm back!_

Blaine, Kurt, Nick, Jeff, and Wes, went over to breadsticks to celebrate getting to regionals. Kurt was a little bummed, but hey, they were still going to regionals, so after dinner, he excused himself, to go his room to study. _Knock knock_ "hey Kurt, you there?" Blaine asked.

"Ya, doors open." Blaine entered to see Kurt's books scattered all over the desk. "Hey think you could take a break?" Kurt looked down, at the half done math sheet. "Yes." he smiled, and walked over to the bed where Blaine was sitting, on the way over he tripped and fell. "Kurt! Are you okay?" Kurt sat up. "Um...yes?" It took him forever to mutter out the slightest word, because Blaine's face was inches from his own.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have a movie night." Blaine asked. Kurt smiled, "Of course." They watched _Les Miserable, _and sang all the songs together, but Blaine's face inches from his was on Kurt's mind, as well as Blaine's.

Kurt was studying, in the commons, when Blaine walked in with a stereo, and placed it on the desk. "Hey!" said Blaine. Kurt's head whipped up. "You scared me!" Blaine walked over to Kurt. "Good , cause I'm actually Marley's ghost, an I am here to tell you to stop studying so hard." He whispered. Kurt smirked.

"What's with the boom box?" Blaine returned to smirk. "I need you to sing with me. Well, rehearse with me, I got a gig singing baby it's cold outside in the King's Island Christmas spectacular." Kurt smiled and nodded, "Ah, personal favorite. To bad they would never let us sing it together." Blaine looked questioningly at him. "As two...artists. Two artists" Blaine agreed "So you going to help me out here?" Kurt nodded, "Anything to get me out of reading." Blaine got up. "Very good then!" He pressed play.

I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside

Kurt was enjoying the moment as Blaine, walked over to him.

I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

Blaine humored him, and Kurt played along

My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry

Blaine begged, and Kurt backed up, Blaine's eyes never leaving Kurt\

Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour  
The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there

They were singing to each other across the table

Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

Kurt shook his head

I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?

Blaine moved in right next to Kurt, and He wondered if Blaine could hear his heart beating.

At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ah, but it's cold outside

Blaine played to piano, and Kurt watched Blaine

I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?

Blaine's face was inches away from Kurt's

There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out

Blaine motioned to the couch

Ah, but it's cold outside  
Oh, baby it's cold outside  
Oh, baby it's cold outside

Blaine and Kurt smiled "I think your ready." Blaine got up. "For the record, you are much better then some girls gonna be.

_REVIEW! Thanks for sticking with me!_


End file.
